


Secret Ransomed

by Maggiemay (Maggiemaynot)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 18:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4359236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maggiemaynot/pseuds/Maggiemay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Secrets revealed!  Truth or TRUTH style, with electrocution for lies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Ransomed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ElegantString](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElegantString/gifts).



> Just a quick story Maggiemay Truth or Dare story. Cliche and done to death, but a fun five minute read. SUBTLE so pay attention everyone!

Title: Secret Ransomed  
Author: Maggiemay  
Beta: Jazzy  
Rated Geee

***  
A play on truth or dare. A bit of nothing I wrote in less than an hour. Enjoy

***

Moutou Yugi tried the lock for the fifth time in ten seconds. "Locked." His wide amethyst eyes moved around the room, settling on his best friend. "Jounouchi-kun, could you try to pick the lock?"  
Jounouchi Katsuya sighed and stretched, the bones of his spine and neck cracking loudly, "Leave it to me. I'll do it." The blond swaggered to the door and started messing with the lock.  
Kaiba Seto rolled his eyes and focused on the camera watching their every move. He had no illusions about the blond's imminent failure at picking the lock. "Pegasus, I don't know what you hope to achieve, locking us in here, but didn't you learn last time? You will lose."  
"Kaiba-boy," The distinctly fruity, plummy voice came disembodied over the speakers embedded in the wall. "I did learn my lesson. You're smart enough to know that by now. I just want to help you all. Why, you are all as dear to me as my own children would be. I have no other motives than to guide and support you."  
"Bullshit." Seto snorted. "Cut the crap. How could crashing our party, kidnapping us and locking us in this room help us?"  
"As Funny Bunny as my witness, I only want to help. Consider this a party game. When you finish the game you will be brought back to your original party."  
Seto barely flicked a glance at Yugi and the rest of the losers he'd gone to school with when there was a loud zap-pop followed by a thud and the smell of singed hair. "And electrocution is helpful how?"  
"Well, I expected some resistance and had to guard against it. Don't worry, it only gave him a jolt, he's fine."  
"I'm not worried. Let us out of here now."  
"I insist you play my game." Pegasus's smug smile was enough to make Seto grit his teeth. He was about to let fly when Moutou Yugi, the acknowledged King of Games interrupted.  
"What game? What are the rules?"  
"Just as expected Yugi-boy. It's really simple. Each of you has to reveal a personal secret. Something nobody else knows. Once all of you do that, you will all be set free, but it is a team effort and everyone must participate."  
"Truth or Dare?" Honda Hiroto scoffed.  
"Not quite. More like, Truth or Truth. Oh and in case one of you is thinking of lying, this room is completely wired for biofeedback. If one of you lies, every one of you but the liar will receive a shock similar to the one Jounouchi received when he messed with the door." Pegasus chuckled softly, "But you are all such good friends, I'm sure you won't have any problems with this little game." The chuckling stopped abruptly as Pegasus ended his transmission.  
Yugi looked around the room at the group. Honda Hiroto, Otogi Ryuji, Kaiba Mokuba, Kaiba Seto, Jounouchi Katsuya, Anzu Mazaki and Kujaku Mai were standing around the room in clusters. Anzu and Mai stood with Honda. Otogi was on Yugi's right, while Jounouchi sat on the floor, hair still smoking, but eyes clear and full of awareness. As expected, the Kaiba brothers stood side-by-side, well away from everyone else.  
With a sigh he lowered himself to sit next to Jounouchi. "Gather around everyone. We'll play his stupid game and see what happens."  
When Seto started to protest, Yugi shook his head. "Kaiba-kun, there is no other option unless you are willing to get electrocuted. Fastest and easiest is to just play the game."  
Mokuba gave his brother a quick look, then shrugged. "Pegasus can't be trusted. He cheats."  
"But he also awards the prizes he promises. So let's just play." Yugi looked around, "Everyone sit down in a circle."  
After a few moments of grumbling, the circle was complete except for Seto. He continued to stand on the edges of the circle, behind his brother, obviously guarding. Yugi glanced at his friends, his eyes lingering on Jounouchi's fried hair. "Anyone want to test the lying thing?"  
"Hell no. That sick fuck would probably get off on it." Jounouchi snapped.  
Anzu shook her head, and one by one, everyone declined. Nobody wanted to be barbecued. Or maybe nobody wanted more of the burnt hair smell in the room.  
Yugi drew in a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Okay I'll go first. I... I wear contact lenses. A few days after the final duel with Atemu, my eye color changed. I used to have blue-ish eyes, now mine are like Atemus'. Red. I woke up and looked in the mirror and I... I thought he was there, that he was back. He isn't. It's just that my eye color changed."  
Anzu blinked slowly at that, "Can we see?"  
Yugi shook his head slightly. "Not now. They are expensive contacts that last thirty days. They have another twenty days. When I change them I'll show everyone."  
"Oh, okay." The blue-eyed girl nodded. "I'll go next. Uhm, I have a crush on a tall brunet guy who only sees me as a friend." Her face went bright red and her eyes lowered shyly.  
Seto recoiled as if he'd seen a snake, Yugi flinched and forced a smile. Jounouchi stared at her like he'd never seen her before, Mokuba gaped for a moment, then turned to look at his cringing brother. Honda stared into space, showing no reaction, and Otogi laughed and teased, "Oh a Kaiba fangirl. Now it would be perfect if Kaiba admitted he felt the same way." Otogi clutched his hands together and held them to his heart dramatically, "So romantic."  
"Not Kaiba." Anzu husked, then cleared her throat as her eyes moved to Honda Hiroto. "He's not who I like." She gazed at Honda with an expression that was half-hope, half-terror.  
Honda blinked and looked around as the silence and stillness penetrated his abstract haze. "Oh, my turn." He guessed as he looked at all of his friends staring at him expectantly. "Uhm..." His cheeks burned dark red. "I... Um... I like to wear lacy women's underwear." He blurted.  
Anzu's eyes widened as the entire group face vaulted. Then her expression crumpled. "Oh, okay."  
Dead silence reigned for a moment, then Mokuba dove into the breach. "I hate the color green."  
"Uh, you wear it all the time." Jounouchi pointed out.  
"I know. Trying to get over hating it." He grimaced down at his green striped shirt. "Not working."  
Mai, who had seated herself slightly too close to Jounouchi's other side. "I plan to get married very soon." She smiled slightly and scooted closer to Jounouchi.  
Katsuya yelped "Gyah! No way! Ahem I mean congratulations Mai. Who's the lucky guy?" Desperately he scrambled away, inadvertently climbing over Yugi in his haste to escape.  
Mai gave a catlike grin and winked. "That's a secret, and I've already told mine." Her feline look deepened. "You can come over to my place after the party and I'll tell you."  
Jounouchi slid back from the circle, no longer completely part of it as he gave Yugi a desperate glance and Yugi reluctantly moved closer to Mai. "Congratulations Mai." Yugi said diplomatically. "So, Kaiba, Otogi, and Jounouchi, who next?"  
Otogi cleared his throat and curled in on himself. "I only have one secret." No sooner had he said that then everyone else in the room went rigid and the smell of singed hair filled the room.  
"You goddamned idiot." Seto growled when he got his breath back. "Reveal a truth or shut the hell up." With a disgusted huff he threw himself into the open space next to Jounouchi, adjusting his legs to just touch the edge of the circle..  
Otogi glanced around at all of his friends and grimaced in apology. "I'm sorry. My secret is... well..." Dark red covered every inch of skin they could see. Even the whites of his eyes seemed to pinken. "I'm a virgin." The disbelief of the group was broken by a slight cough from just outside the group.  
Jounouchi cleared his throat and coughed again as he glanced at the brunet seated beside him before averting his eyes. "I...uhm... I think some guys are hot." He mumbled under his breath, not loud enough for anyone but those nearest him to hear clearly.  
Yugi frowned and shook his head. "Jounouchi-kun, I don't think that counts. We..." There was a hiss-clang and the door swung open. Pegasus smiled at them from the doorway. "There you see, easy as that. All done, now let's get you back to your graduation party."  
"Wait, what?" Honda and Otogi stood up, wary and confused.  
Anzu was more articulate. "That's it? You're just going to let us go? We didn't win. Nobody heard Jounouchi's secret and Kaiba didn't tell us anything."  
"I said a secret has to be revealed, I didn't say it had to be shared. Kaiba revealed his secret before Otogi or Jounouchi. The person he revealed it to revealed theirs to him. That's all you need to know." Pegasus smirked. "Some secrets aren't meant for sharing." With a laugh, he swept from the room, silver hair floating behind him in a triumphant wave.


End file.
